Dungeon Dwellers/Newsletter
Main article: Dungeon Dwellers. Current Edition Hi everyone! I'm just making a small newsletter to let you know what's going on in the guild. Sort of like a "Week in Review". So let's get to it! Dec. 1st - Dec. 8th Slow week, probably will continue to be until christmas is over. Here's what made news this week. December 7, 2007: All accounts below level 20 removed. December 6, 2007: Bi-monthly staff meeting held. Forum activity being pursued further. December 3, 2007: Angel-Yago removed. December 1, 2007: Bamaboy left. Well, that's all that made news this week. Check back next week for more happenings and shenanigans. Dawn-Ginn Past Editions June 22nd - Nov. 30th The guild seemed to go back and forth. I was in and out with so many personal problems I couldn't even begin to recount them. Here's what made news. November 29, 2007: Hulk-cz left. Invited Bamaboy. September 2, 2007: Walaskar added. Added Memorable. Quincie Added. August 23, 2007: Guild levels to 16. August 16, 2007: Detox leaves. Clawlii leaves. July 14, 2007: Knights of the Round Table Winners: Sparks and Kairy def. Antel and Fighters. July 13, 2007: King of Dofus winner: Hot-Girl def. Vox June 30, 2007: Knights of the Round Table winners: Envy and Vauge def. Dawn-Ginn and Wren June 29, 2007: King of Dofus winner : Eden Def. Peter June 23, 2007: Knights of the Round Table winnders: Arkadia and Utopia Removed Deverlance and Twesol. Added Drinkncheese June 22, 2007: King of Dofus winner: Sadidude Def. Utopia Jet quits We'll try to make this a weekly thing once again. God I've had so many problems, but thankfully the "Bad news comes in threes" rule is over, I've already had my three setbacks. See you next week, I hope. Dawn-Ginn June 15 - June 21, 2007 Quite a few changes to report this week, most coming on the 16th. Members are much happier after a rocky patch between my downtime. Hope to be taking the reigns again soon. Here's what happened this week. June 21, 2007: - Harbour quits. - Keesa Joined. - Kacey changes character to Twesol. June 20, 2007: - Alliance with Ring of Fire guild is set. Waiting for a management meeting to make everything official. June 19, 2007: - Eternalnoctournal joined. - Jet joined. June 18, 2007: - Dungeon Dwellers levels up to 12. June 17, 2007: - Dungeon Dwellers sets a level cap of 20+ for new recruits. June 16, 2007: - Knights of the Round Table tourney held. Well received by most. - Knights of the Round Table winners: Taiko and Chuyo-Chin Def. Lotas and Music - Clawlii leaves to pursue other ventures. - Aouranis changes character to Aouris - Guild clean-up held. Superfluous alts removed. June 15, 2007: - King of Dofus winner: Pez def. Airdraken. I must say it's the most productive week we've had yet. The new tournament got our name out to a wider audience than even I expected. Hope the coming week is just as productive. Thanks for reading. Dawn-Ginn May 25 - June 14 2007 I've been out of action for a while so the newsletters have sort of been neglected. I'll leave out days where nothing memorable has happened and start posting day by day next week. June 14, 2007: - Weekly digest newsletter restarted. June 13, 2007: - Giggles leaves to pursue other ventures. June 12, 2007: - Celine leaves to pursue other ventures. - Leadership of Dungeon Dwellers is passed to Wren. June 10, 2007: - Panther-Fey joins. - Aouris joins. - Teatime changes character to Emitaet. June 9, 2007: - Curskita joins. - Miss-Shadow joins. June 8, 2007: - Giggles joins. - Zlito rejoins as Deverlance. - Reliquim joins. - Bounty joins. May 31, 2007: - Kacey joins. I'll try to keep more current next week. Thanks for reading. Dawn-Ginn May 18 - May 24, 2007 Somewhat of a slow week to say the least. Here's the review anyway. Enjoy! May 24, 2007: - Nothing to report. May 23, 2007: - Black-wolf recruited. May 22, 2007: - Nothing to report. May 21, 2007: - Empathy and Faded-Dreams married today. - Guild levels up to 10. - Zaylen recruited. - Starman changes character to Gargoyle. May 20, 2007: - Minsc recruited. - Sanger recruited. - Vamporixx recruited: First official Eniripsa of the guild. May 19, 2007: - Clegane and Zlito leave to pursue other ventures. - Clegane named ambassador from guild Fantasy. May 18, 2007: - First Weekly Digest Newsletter posted. - Harbour hosts King of Dofus. Winner is Grayknight defeating Sacriana. I will be returning shortly with a new half-sister hurray! Hope everything's going well with you guys. Dawn-Ginn May 11 - May 17, 2007 May 17, 2007: - New look for Guild Wiki. - Im-White changes guild character to Collector. May 16, 2007: - Weekly Digest Newsletter started. - Faded-Dreams recruited: First official Cra in the guild. - Kimmz recruited: First official Feca in the guild. (Appologies to other recruits this week. I did not start recording them until today.) May 15, 2007: - The official haiku thread forum game started. May 14, 2007: - Puzzle and Coldrage named official ambassadors from guild Equilibrium. - Guild levels up to 9. May 13, 2007: - Guild members Rudii, Lucky-Phart and Coldrage buy Equilibrium. - First Conversations with Oon posted. May 12, 2007: - Nothing to report. May 11, 2007: - New look for Guild Wiki. - First Rant posted. - The food of your choice will end your life tonight forum game started. - Guildhouse bought, many thanks to everyone who helped pay for it. I hope to be able to keep up with new recruits this week so I may post them in the daily news. Thanks for reading! Dawn-Ginn Category:Guild Related Pages